VA My Way
by princess roza
Summary: whatif rose's mom didn't want her and left her in an ally whatif she was found and taken to the strigoi king and whatif she was raised as his daughter priness Rosemary Ann sullen Hathaway Anigoi and whatif she met the VAgang and her mum. full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

What if Rose's mother didn't want her when she was born, and left a 2 hour old baby rose in an ally in Istanbul, Turkey? What if she was found by strigoi and taken to the strigoi king Aage and raised as there princess and the kings daughter, what if she than met her mother and the VA gang, when they were taken by her father's guards… this is what I think would happen…

**A/N I own nothing!**

VA My Way

Chapter 1- I can't keep her

*October 31st 1990*

JPOV

'What am I going to do, I can't be a mom!' I thought as I ran down the dark roads of Istanbul, Turkey holding my newborn daughter. 'I'm too young' I held my unnamed daughter closed as I stopped in a dark ally.

I looked into her odd eyes, one was an unearthly green and the other was red… blood red… **(A/N I know it's not like that in the book but this is my version and a lot of things are different so not complaining!)**

That one little thing about her I knew would hunt me forever, but that was not the only thing about her that was off. She had dark brown almost black hair, pale skin- more pale than a mori but not like a strigoi, blood red lips, and the distinct smell of fresh apples and rosemary… she was a dhampir, but she had fangs… I took one last look at her and set her down out of sight in the back of the alley.

"Goodbye, little one," I whispered softly, "I love you, but I can't keep you. This is the easiest way." I quickly ran out of the ally and into the light of the streets. It never occurred to me I just left my 2 hour old daughter alone in an ally, in the biggest city in Turkey, also known as the strigoi capital of the world. I just went on with my life and almost forgot I had a daughter.

No POV 

Ten minutes after Janine Hathaway left the ally the little girl started crying in its bundle of pink blankets, in doing so she unknowingly attracted the attention of a passing strigoi. His footsteps echoed down the alley until he stopped next to the crying pink bundle.

"A baby?" he whispers to himself as he picked the bundle up, "what are you doing here." At the sound of his voice the small bundle stopped crying and kicking her now showing feet, and looked up at the strigoi with her mismatched eyes, causing him to gasp.

"What the hell" he said as he pulled down the top of the blanket to get a better look, "My, my, what odd eyes you have" he posed when he caught sight of her teeth, "And teeth as well, well your defiantly NOT human. But what to do, what to do"

He stopped again to analyze her features again, and recoiled almost dropping the poor baby "You… y-you l-l-look l-l-like t-t-t-the k-king" the strigoi chocked out in shock "h-h-how i-i-is th-that" he posed and took a few deep breaths before deciding to take the girl to king Aage. He briskly walked out the ally and down the street toward the giant mansion in the distance.

As he arrived in the ball room he quickly walked up to the king and knelled, with a small glance to the baby to see she had fallen to sleep some time durning there gurney here before saying "my king, I was on my petrol when I found this baby in an ally, and took notice she looked like you so I brought her here" the strigoi said holding out the small bundle and looking at his king.

Aage in all his 6,324,276 years -not that he was counting anymore since he lost count after 4,230 years- never seen anything like this little girl… she was the perfect mix between him and his late wife Sullen Hathaway who died over 24,000 years ago. The little girl opened her eyes and he smiled as he caught sight of her green eye, the green, he remembered clearly is the exact same shade of green as Sullen's was.

"You are dismissed" King Aage Anigoi said to the strigoi before him. He looked down at the baby again and said "I will name you…" he posed and took a deep breath of her sent of apples and rosemary before continuing "Rosemarie Ann Sullen Hathaway Anigoi, named for your sent, and after my late wife. You will be my daughter and you will be the Princess of Strigoi…"

He stopped to look at his daughters smiling face before saying "Rosemarie Ann Sullen Hathaway Anigoi, Princess of strigoi…" he rocked her back and forth as she fell asleep again.

**A/N for all of you that don't know…**

**Name: Rosemarie Ann Sullen Hathaway Anigoi**

**B.O.B: October 31****st**** 1990**

**Race: Half Dhampir/ half strigoi**

**Father: Aage Anigoi**

**Mother: Sullen Hathaway Anigoi**

**Added info: ** **Princess** **of Strigoi**

**Please review and be nice since I have eaten 6 popsicles, half a galleon of ice cream, and so much sugar I can barely think strait. And with how much I eat and little I work out. I am surprised I'm 5'7 and weigh 108 pounds… so**

**Ja nee :) **


	2. meeting and pizza

What if Rose's mother didn't want her when she was born, and left a 2 hour old baby rose in an ally in Istanbul, Turkey? What if she was found by strigoi and taken to the strigoi king Aage and raised as there princess and the kings daughter, what if she than met her mother and the VA gang, when they were taken by her father's guards… this is what I think would happen…

**A/N I own nothing!**

VA My Way

Chapter 2- meeting and pizza

_17 years latter_

*September 21st 2008*

LissaPOV

"OMG, OMG, OMG, we are going to Istanbul Turkey!" I yelled running towards my friends and guardians, there was Christen my boyfriend, Guardian Eddie, Guardian Mason, Mia, Adrian, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, and Guardian Janine Hathaway.

"Why are we going there," asked Mason.

"For a graduation surprise, just think all of us in Turkey, shopping" Mia and I squalid and everyone else groaned.

"Is that all you girls think about?" asked Christen annoyedly.

"Yes" we said in unison, "hurry up, we need to be at the air strip is 10 min with everyone else!" I yelled when I noticed we were the only seniors around, and I dragged them off.

*September 31st*

"Please, just one more store" I pleaded.

"No it's almost dark and we still need to eat" Dimitri said, but I stopped lessoning when I see the most beautiful girl I ever have seen walking past us. She had dark brown almost black knee length hair falling in waves down her back, pale skin, and instead of wearing the browns and greens everyone else was wearing; she had on a blood red and purple strapless top that stopped just below her barest and a machine ankle length skirt (**A/N- h t t p : / / b e l l y d a n c e c o s t u m e . n e t / b e l l y d a n c e r a d u l t c o s t u m e . j p g ) **she was beautiful.

When she noticed us staring she turning around and met my eyes and said, "merhaba," in Turkish. When none of us answered she asked, "Eğer, Türk bilmiyorsanız, yapmanız?" again none of us answered, all of us were staring at her eyes, one was green and the other red, and guardian Hathaway looked like she seen a ghost.

The girl laughed, and said in an heavy Turkish accent, "I said hello, and asked if you spoke Turkish,"

"I'm sorry, we don't" I replied

"It's ok, but my name is Rosemarie" she said and held out her hand, which I took. She looked up at the sky and said "It's about to rain"

"Ummm, we still haven't eaten diner, do you know a place." Mia asked her. She nodded and said "There is an Italian food place right over there, that serves pizza" and pointed to a building down the road before walking toward it.

RPOV

The group followed me to the pizza place. When we sat down and ordered I asked "What's your names?" there were 4 mori and 4 dhampirs.

"I am Lissa Dragomir; this is my boyfriend Christian Ozera, that is Adrian Ivashkov, that is Mia Rinaldi, that is Janine Hathaway, that is Dimitri Belikov, that is Mason Ashford, and that is Eddie Castile" Lissa said pointing everyone out. "Hathaway… that's part of my name" I said.

At the look everyone gave me I explained "My full name is Rosemarie Ann Sullen Hathaway Anigoi, Sullen Hathaway was my father's late wife and Anigoi was there family name" I stated hoping they didn't know the strigoi royal family. I scanned their faces, good they don't know, I stopped that thought when I see the look Dimitri was sending me… he knew…


	3. meet the family

**Chapter 3**

**Meet the family **

**A/N- I had some questions about haw can Rose have 2 moms, Janine isn't actually rose's mom, Sullen is, Janine just gave birth to rose… rose is the reincarnation of the still born baby Sullen had before Aage turned her.**

**Rpov**

The look Dimitri is sending me can make any normal person run for the hill, that's how scary it was. Ok Rosemarie Anigoi's number 1 rule in my dad's words is 'guardie know… Rosie run', yup that earned my dad the silent treatment for a month.

"I need to be getting home now… so k bye" I said really quickly. And I would have gotten away if Dimitri hadn't grabbed my arm.

"No, I think u should join us." He said, in a dark tone, and added "after all, you must be _starving." _Just the tone he used made me sit back down. Everyone was looking at us funny.

"umm, so tell us about yourself", Lissa said trying to break the ice. I glanced outside to see it was dark…

"my name, as you know is Rosemarie, I love pizza and we should really get you guys to a safer place…" I said fearfully. I myself would never kill someone to get blood. But that doesn't mean the rest of the strigoi wont.

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"It's dark, and this is the strigoi capital of the world." I stated, before I felt my father headed my way. 'This won't end well', I thought.

"Father" I whispered fearfully. And everyone heard me.

I stood up and walked outside and everyone fallowed me, only to be met face to face with at least 30 strigoi, and my father at the leader. I stood protectively in front of everyone before saying two words that gave the dhampir and mori chills… "Hello, Father"


	4. IM ALIVE

A/N- ITS ALIVE… guess what!

IM BBBBBAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK

With all the wayyyy to much sugar before updating

The rewritten chapters (you might want to read them)

And new updates coming all month (when I'm not at school or work or doing classwork or homework or reports or club things)

Now Read my stories as I update! And I rewrote chap. 3 of bloody kisses and might rewrite more on that story so if anyone sees something wrong on any story TELL ME


End file.
